With reference to FIGS. 1 to 3, the prior art vending machine is illustrated. In the prior art vending machine, the merchandises are packaged by a casing so as to suit the sizes of the merchandises to be sold.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art vending machine has the following elements.
A body 10 is included.
A tank 20 in the body 10 (referring to FIGS. 2 and 3) has an output hole 21 at a bottom thereof for outputting a merchandise 40. A lower end of the output hole 21 is connected to a transfer tube 11 to an output opening 12 at bottom of the body 10.
A rotary disk 30 (referring to FIGS. 2 and 3) has a plurality of merchandise receiving holes 31 for receiving merchandises 40. A rotary disk 30 is driven by a motor 32 so as to rotate in the tank 20.
By above mentioned structure, when the rotary disk 30 rotates, the merchandise 40 falling into the receiving hole 31 will be transferred to the output hole 21 of the tank 20. Then the merchandise 40 is transferred along the transfer tube 11 to the output opening 12 of the body 10.
Although the prior art vending machine has the advantage of vending merchandises automatically. However, the size of the receiving hole 31 is fixed, while the kinds of the merchandises 40 are not uniform so that various rotary disks 40 with different sizes of receiving holes 31 are made for matching the sizes of the merchandises 40, but this makes the cost increased.